A demons Mate
by Make-OutParadise321
Summary: Two Kingdoms Heaven and Hell both friends with each other but all that was about to change when A demon and an angel are fated to be mates.
1. Part 1

Sasuke x Sakura  
demon x Angel

The king and Queen of heaven had finally been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. She had bright green eyes like her father and lovely pink hair like her mother. Today they were welcoming their friends. The Uchiha family, King and Queen of the demon kingdom to meet their beautiful angel.

"Im so happy you could come Mikoto, Fugaku, how are your sons?" Mebuki queen of heaven welcomed.

Mikoto embraced her friend. "Itachi and Sasuke are well, it's hard to believe that Itachi is already five years old and that Sasuke is one" Mikoto replied. "But we are very excited to meet the princess of heaven" Mikoto added.

"Then follow me to the nursery" Kizashi King of heaven spoke showing them the way to his daughters nursery.

The room was painted a very pale pink color on the walls, the room had a few windows letting the sunlight shine in. There were shelves on the walls with cuddly teddy bares, bunnies, and other animals. The crib was in the middle of the room and made of dark wood. This would be where their daughter would sleep until she would be old enough to have her own much larger room. Inside the crib lay the king and queens daughter beautiful and cute as could be, but fast asleep.

"She's beautiful, what is her name?" Mikoto asked looked down on the little angel.

"Sakura" Kizashi answered.

"Suits her" Fugaku said

"You are very lucky" Mikoto mentioned

A few years later…

Sakura was now a teenager and she was already catching the eyes of many boy's, but none of them interested her, besides she was more focused on her healing abilities. The King and Queen had convinced Tsunade the best healer in both heaven and hell to take Sakura on as an apprentice. Sakura was very grateful, she wanted to be able to help people more than anything. Her finial test was approaching and Tsunade had Sakura running a bunch of errands for her. The currently errand had her going to the kingdom of Hell.

When Sakura arrived she was taken though the many halls of the castle. One of the halls happened to have a giant window that if you looked out of it you could see one of the many gardens it was beautifully designed but what really caught her eye were two good looking men having a sparring match. One had blonde hair and the other dark hair. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the dark haired man he was extremely attractive and dressed in all black. He had onyx eyes, pale skin, and what she could only imagine was a toned body.

They locked eyes for a moment but Sakura quickly looked away continuing down the hall trying to hide her blush.

With Sasuke

He was currently in a sparring match with his best friend. "Is that all you got dobe" Sasuke said avoiding countless punches the demon threw at him.

"Shut up teme" he spat back at the prince. The young males continued on for hours throwing punches and kicks at each other. Both were kneeling on the ground catching their breath when he saw her. She was clearly an angel she looked too innocent and pure to be a demon she had a certain glow to her. Her beauty was unique he had never seen an angel with pink hair before. She reminded him of a cherry blossom. He was so distracted by her he never saw Naruto's attack coming, and was hit in his already injured shoulder falling on his ass.

"Man teme you left yourself wide open, it's like you wanted me to hit you" Naruto said.

"Hn."

The boys faced each other again continuing there spar until they were about to pass out for exhaustion and over exertion. They were both catching their breath when a female voice called from behind him. "Sasuke" He turned in the direction and saw his mother standing behind him with the pink haired beauty he had seen before.

"Can we be of aide your highness?" Naruto asked whipping sweat of his forehead.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura she is Tsunade's apprentice unfortunately Tsunade was too busy to make the trip to take a look at your shoulder, but was kind enough to ask Sakura to do so in her place" Mikoto told him.

"No, my shoulder is fine" Sasuke said coolly.

"I'll let Sakura be the judge of that" His mother said before turning away and leaving the three alone.

"Your mother said you dislocated your shoulder" Sakura said approaching the young prince.

"I don't need your help" he responded glaring down at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, but as she did a pleasurable warmth filled up both of their bodies. 'This angel she's my mate, only my mate can make me feel like this from just one touch' Sasuke thought. Regaining his composure Sasuke yanked his arm back but winced as he did. "I'm fine"

"I doubt that and if you leave it it's only going to get worse" Sakura attempted to reason with him while ignoring this feeling that was coursing through her body.

"hn"

"Remove your shirt" Sakura ordered.

"no"

"take it off"

"I said no"

Sakura sighed "have it your way" Sasuke looked at her questioningly before she tripped him. Sasuke landed on his back and Sakura climbed on top of Sasuke straddling him. "Naruto hold him down" she told him

Naruto did as she asked. Sakura mustered a ton of energy into her hands giving her enough strength to push his arm back into place. "ah." Sakura removed herself from the young prince

"see dislocated" Sakura said and left the room to avoid the intense glare she was receiving from him and to avoid the blush on her cheeks.

"Wow teme that was entertaining never had I seen a women stand up to you and not take your shit before she's something special, you don't come across women like that every day." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"shut up dobe" Sasuke said getting off the ground and hitting Naruto in the arm.

Sasuke had never shown interest in any women before angel or demon. She really intrigued him the way she stood up to him. He would not let anyone find out he had a soft spot underneath his cold exterior. If she was his mate he would make her bend to him and him bending to her he would make sure of that.

When Sakura returned home her parents and Tsunade were waiting for her.

"Welcome home Sakura, the trip was not to exhausting I hope" Her mother said greeting her with a hug

"I am a little tired" Sakura replied.

"Sakura before you retire to your room we would like to speak with you" Tsunade said gesturing to one of the chairs in the room. Sakura took a seat in the love seat across from her parents and close to Tsunade.

"Mikoto told us how well you did today" Tsunade informed her.

"Wait was this a test?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it was, and you did very well, congratulations Sakura you are now a healer, that Uchiha boy is one of my most difficult patients, but according to Mikoto, you handled him in your own way and go the job done." Tsunade said causing Sakura to blush remembering what had transpired.

"I am very proud of you Sakura, we will have to celebrate by hosting a party" Her mother said

"Mother that really is not necessary" Sakura said. She hated parties she always had to act so proper and these parties were usually a way for her parents to force Sakura into meeting new boys.

"Of course it is you're a healer now, and besides will give you a chance to meet some boys, maybe one will turn out to be your mate 'but I may have already found him' Sakura thought ignoring her mother

"Please excuse me" Sakura said and dashed out of the room toward her bedroom.

"That was strange" Tsunade noted

"I'm sure it's nothing I will speak with her later" her mother said

Sakura spent the rest of the evening up in her room she took a nap, showerd and was currently reading when her mother came to see her. "Sakura"

"I'm soy for running out like hat, please excuse my behavior" Sakura said putting the book down

"what is troubling you?" her mother asked

"how do you know when you've found your mate?" Sakura asked.

"You experience a feeling of pleasurable warmth" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Have you felt this with someone Sakura?" She turned her head blushing, but nodded at her mother. 

The next few week Sakura rarely saw her mother, Sakura spent most of her time at the hospital working on healing patients, her mother on the other hand was busy with all of the part preparations. Sakura was certain that she was driving everyone in the castle nuts. But there was no changing her mother's mind they were have the party and that was final no matter how many times Sakura asked her mother not too.

When Sakura returned from the hospital on the night of the party the maidens helped get the princess ready she took a shower, had her hair done and helped her into her dress that her mother had picked out of course. It was a purple dress with straps that hung off her shoulders in silver detailing. The dress had a slight v neckline witch also had silver detailing around the collar. The dress topped at the knee with a flower patter on the bottom left hand side that went up the dress and stopped under her breasts. Her hair was left down apart from to braids that went around her head towards the back and the bottom of her hair slightly curled. Once ready Sakura made her way down stairs to join her parents and guests.

"Entering princess Haruno, Sakura" 

Her feet were killing her, the amount of boys that she had danced with tonight was taking its effect on her. She escaped to the gardens to dip her feet in the pond. All the boys seemed nice but she felt nothing when she danced with them. It was not like when she touched Sasuke that feeling she felt with him she had not felt with anyone else. If he was here she could confirm that he was the one.

"Tired of your party" the voice was familiar to her

She turned around to see Sasuke standing in the entry way to the gardens the last time she had seen him he was in training clothes. But looking at him now there was no mistake that he was a prince he was dressed in a black peasant top, and a black open jacket that stopped before his knee his clan symbol on the back and shoulders for shoes he had on boots that stopped under the knee. His sword was draped over his back. His hair still looked the same as the last time she saw him, like he had just rolled out of bed. She couldn't help but blush.

"Prince Sasuke, how is your shoulder?"

"Loose the formalities, my shoulder is better" he said approaching her "You didn't tell me you were the princess"

"I prefer others to see me for who I am not for my title" She told him

"And what would you like others to see?" He asked her

"Someone who likes helping people" She replied

"Well that is a good goal to have as a princess"

He could sense how he was making her feel the closer he got, she was attracted to him he made her nervous. He knew he was attractive, women tried to get his attention all the time. But she was different she didn't try to get his attention. He crouched down taking her calf into his hand seeing he struggle to put her shoes on. Allow me princess" he slipped he shoes back on or her feet.

"Please call me Sakura" she asked him

"only if you dance with me" he told her

He pulled her out of the gardens and into the hall where everyone was dancing.

"I didn't give you an answer" Sakura said as he pulled her along.

"It wasn't a question" he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder and proceeded to take her other hand into his and placed his other free hand on her waist. The minute he touched her she felt it again this pleasurable warmth, there was no doubt his man was her mate. The whole time they danced he was a complete gentleman other men had tried to grab her ass and slid there hands over her body but not Sasuke his hands never weaved.

"You're a good dancer" Sakura noted

"My mother taught me" he replied.

He was having trouble controlling his desire now that he had confirmed she was his mate. She was beautiful, smart and now an established healer. He knew he was already falling for her. He was filled with passion and desire for the women he had in his arms but he could not yet have her, he would court her until he became of age, it was the proper thing to do because that was the way he was raised.

Sasuke was getting glared at by almost every man in the hall but he didn't care he had found his mate and she was in his arms.

"You can feel it as well" He whispered in her ear

She lifted her head to look up at him "I can sense how I am making you feel"

"Your my mate?" She said but Sasuke ignored her and was dipping is head down to kiss her when she was pulled out of his arms.

"Sakura go to our room this dance is over" Her father said releasing her arm.

"But father"

"Now" He told her firmly. Sakua turned towards Sasuke and curtsied

"forgive me Sasuke"

Sasuke watched her leave the hall but his attention was brought back to her father when he grabbed his shirt "let me make this clear boy, you will never see my daughter again I will be dead before I let her mate with a demon"

Sasukes father came to stand beside his son. "Get your hands off my son" Fugaku told Sakura's father.

"Get out of my Kingdom as of tonight all demons are banned from this kingdom" Her father said glaring at the two Uchiha's.

"You can't be serious" Fugaku said shocked.

"If it means keeping my daughter away from your son the yes. I will not let my blood be tainted." He Spat

"TAINTED" Fugaku's eyes were now blood red. "Your daughter would be lucky to have my son as her mate.

"I suggest you leave before you force my hand. Using your powers here in my own Kingdom is a treat." Sakura's Father warned.

"You can ban us all you like but Sakura is Sasuke's mate. When he comes of age he will come for her and she will call for him without knowing it. They belong together. Come Sasuke were leaving." Fugaku told the Angel king before Fugaku and Sasuke urn to leave the Kingdom.

Sakura was slowing walking the stairs to the third floor where her bedroom was. Only when she finished climbing the stairs there was a boy she had danced with waiting for her she believed his name was Sai.

"What are you doing up?" She asked

"Waiting for you" he said advancing toward her

"Why?" She asked

The boy had a looked that made her feel very uncomfortable. She began backing up as he advanced towards her. He walked towards her until her back hit one of the bedroom doors. This boy terrified her.

He pulled her waist to him and started kissing up her neck. "n-no sop it" Sakura said trying to push him off her.

"But he continued to kiss her neck, and grabbed her ass. "Help guard!" Sakura yelled

A guard ran up the stairs."Hey you step away from the princess" The guard told him and Sakura took her chance to run off locking the door behind her.

"This is not over princess" Sai yelled before he was ushered away by the guard.

Once finished with the Uchiha's Sakura's father stormed up to his Daughter bed room.

"Father what is going on? Why did you ask me to go to my room? What have I done wrong?" She asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You are never to see that boy again do you understand me" He said.

"His name is Sasuke and why not?" She asked. Her father advanced towards his daughter glaring down at her.

"No daughter of mine is going to spend time with demons" He replied

"But we are in peace with them, there is no reason why we shouldn't be around them" She tried to reason with him.

"They are nothing but monsters, and I have banned them from this kingdom." He said. Sakura's eyes widened and started to fill with tears.

"What father no, you will destroy the trust" She said.

"it is already done, and Since I can now tell I cannot trust you to stay away from them I must take your powers, you could use to go see that boy" He informed her.

"Father please I need them to heal" She said backing away from him, but it was too late her had already grabbed onto her.

"and if it weren't for that you never would have met that boy"

She could feel the energy leaving her body her father was taking her powers. Once finished he released her and She fell to the ground and her father walked out.

Leaving her crying to herself. In the hallway the king encountered his queen "You took her powers, you had no right" She said

"I had every right she is my daughter and I am the king I will decide her fate" he continued on his way leaving the queen shocked.

She had been crying for about five minutes when she heard a light tapping on balcony her window. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing there. She quickly ran over to the balcony window and let him in before anyone noticed.

"Sakura"Sasuke said once the door was closed behind him

"Sasuke, what are you doing hear I heard what my father has done" She said. Sasuke ignorned her looking at her swallow eyes and tear stained face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. He eyes cast downwards.

"My father he..he took them he took my powers" She informed him. Sasuke's eyes widened. And turned red and he scanned her over. She was right he powers were gone.

He pulled her into a hug and held her until she ell sleep

Sasuke was furious how are he do this to her, and to make things worse every signal demon was now band form heaven or they would be put to death.

It would take years to rebuild rust between angels and demons again if they were ever let back in to heavens kingdom.

Sasuke held Sakura the whole night until her tears finial stopped and she fell asleep. When Sakura woke up the next morning she was freezing and Sasuke was gone. The only indication that he had ever been there was her balcony window being wide open. She got up to close the window and then returned to her bed where she would stay the whole morning until her mother came in to see her.

"Darling I'm so sorry for what your father has done." She said siting on the edge of the bed.

"I hate him he got rid of everything I love, I can't ever wok at the hospital anymore because he took away my powers and he banned all demons from the kingdom I'm never going to see Sasuke again." She said with her back to her mother.

"He won't let you go so easily" Sakura's mother replied. Sakura turned over to look at her mother waiting for he to continue.

"Trust me demons mate for life, he's not going to let your father win if I know the Uchihas, have faith in Sasuke" She said before walking out of the room and leaving her daughter alone.

That's it for part one what did you guys think? What should happen in part two? How should Saasuke and Sakura meet again? I'm open to all suggestions just leave me a comment as a review. I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I have more ideas.


	2. Part 2

**Part II**

**Many Years Later**

A young demon stared out at the night sky his hands leaning over the railing of his balcony he was not just any demon he was the youngest demon prince. He was once again awake unable to sleep. Because he could sense it, or rather her he could sense her she was out there his mate. But the stupid law managed to keep him here in his kingdom unable to venture into her kingdom where he knew she resided behind the palace walls. If he were to go into heavens kingdom he would be breaking the law and if he was seen put to death.

But He couldn't get rid of this feeling, this invisible force that was pulling him towards her. He would soon be 18 the age which he was to take a mate. There were tones of female demons who sought his attention but he was not interested they were just fan girls who wanted his Status nothing more.

"Sasuke" a sweet voice called from his bedroom. Sasuke did not need to turn his head to know who the voice belonged to. This female demon had dark hair that went down to her mid back, creamy white skin and dark eyes, there was no doubt that this female demon was none other than Sasukes mother for he had gotten most of his looks from her. She crossed the room and joined her son on the balcony "You are not asleep, this is the third time this week. What is troubling you?"

"I can sense her mother, she is out there, but this stupid law keeps her out of my reach" Sasuke replied looking out towards heaven.

"You must find a way into that kingdom, you are my son, but also your fathers son use that demon side of you that I know you have." She told him

"but the law"

"this is Sakura, your mate Sasuke" She left him to his thoughts

**Meanwhile in heaven**

Sakura, missed Sasuke. She was forbidden to speak of him for all demons had been banished from her kingdom, and soon after her mother had gotten very sick and died. The idea of angels and demons living together was banished. Her father introduced a new law, that all demons were banned form the kingdom and if seen would be killed on sight.

Suddenly her bedroom door burst open, her father stormed toward his daughter he grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of her chair.

"get dressed, you have suitors coming and you will be sociable."

"Father I do not want to marry any of them, they only want me for my status and money, I want to marry for love it's what mother would have wanted." Sakura told him

"You will marry who I say you will marry, I am the king of this kingdom and you are my daughter" He slammed the door on his way out.

**With Sasuke**

"Your mother told me I might find you here" A demon with grey hair said entering the library in hell's kingdom.

"Does mother honestly expect me to read this whole thing in order to find a way to get into heaven" Sasuke Said flipping through the pages.

"Depends on how badly you want your mate" The demon with grey hair replied which earned Kakashi a glare from the young Uchiha Prince.

"But you could always speak with your brother"

"Itachi, he would never live it down if I were to ask him for help" Sasuke replied his attention returning to the giant book.

"Yes but you are running out of time, if you wait too long she will be mated to another, swallow that pride and talk to your brother Sasuke." With that Kakashi left.

"damnit" Sasuke slammed the book. "I know u are there"

"There is a way in" Itachi said leaning against the door frame of the library.

"The way I see it you have one option, you have to sneak in and kidnap Sakura. Attend the stupid party have some demons attack while you kidnap her." Itachi told his brother

"Then I guess we should begin **strategizing**" Sasuke said with a smirk and the two walked off heading toward one of the meeting rooms.

Once inside Itachi took out the plans of heavens Kingdom and rolled them out over the large table for them to plan and said "Her Father knows our faces we won't be able to step one foot inside the palace without being identified, we will have to send in someone who we trust to grab Sakura."

"But most importantly someone who can the lead a good distraction by attacking" Sausuke replied.

"Naruto has a talent for distractions if I remember correctly he's good at having all eyes on him." Itachi replied with a smile.

"Aa." Sasuke agreed

"We won't send him in alone we will send him in with other royal soldiers dressed for a ball."

The night of the ball had come Sasuke was very on edge. Everything was planned but he did not like the fact that he was sitting back unable to go anything. He should be the one going to get his mate not another. Sasuke was laying on his bed twirling a knife when he's brother barged in.

"Bother I have received some interesting news, turns out it is going to be a masquerade ball" Itachi said throwing a mask at his brother. It landed beside Sasuke on the bed.

"Looks like you and me get to go after all" Sasuke said Smirking at his brother.

The brothers dressed and flew almost all of the way towards heaven. When they were close enough they deactivated their wings so that no one would suspect them as demons. Itachi had a few of their soldiers distract the guard long enough for them to slip pass heaven gates. All they had to do was walk into the palace where they would have no problem. They walked in followed by three other demons behind them all dress for a masquerade ball.

"I'll draw her out you hang back, even with that mask the king may recognize you best to try and blend in and not have the attention on you, maybe even dance with some girls that aren't the princess" Naruto said in a low whisper to his best friend.

"He has a point brother" Itachi whispered before he left is brother to walk around the hall and have a look around. Sasuke did not have trouble blending in for he had women asking him to dance the minute he was alone. But the whole time he kept his eyes fixed on his pink princess and she danced across the room with men who held he too close for his liking.

"Am I correct that your father told you, that I am the one he has chosen to be your mate" Sai said to her as they danced.

"He has" She said with no emotion at all.

"And tonight everyone else shall know it."

"The only reason you will be my mate is because I have no choice in the matter, you would be the las-

"Watch what you say princess" Sai said Gripping her shoulder her causing he to wince from the pain. Seeing this Sasuke was about to march up and punch the guy in the face, but he was pulled back by his shirt "Don't brother" Itachi warned. Sasuke greeted his teeth and clenched his hands watching the scene unfold.

"I am to be your mate and you will bend to my ever desire weather you want to or not, in time you will learn your place is at my side and there will be no insulting me without punishment. Now I will go get some refreshments when I return to your side I better see a princess who is with her true love." He said and released her arm walking away to find refreshments. Sakura rubbed her arm where she was sure a bruise was forming.

When she looked up from her arm Sakura couldn't help but noticed the blond haired man that stood inside the hall but in front of the gardens. He looked so Familiar but she could not quite put her figure on it. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her before beginning to approach her.

"Princess Haruno" He said. He bowed and she curtsied before they joined and began to dance.

"Forgive me for staring but you look familiar" She said.

"I should hope so princess, for I am your true mates best friend, we met once before" Naruto replied.

Complete shock washed over her she stopped abruptly looking all around the hall. Naruto pulled her close to him again continuing to dance with her so that there would be no suspicion. Shortly after Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke and let him take Sakura into his arms.

"Sas-"

"don't" He said and he slowly danced with her. "Keep Nauto in your sight at all times, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kidnap you" he whispered before disappearing seeing Sai returning to Sakura's side she took the glass from Sai that he offered her and she searched for Naruto with her eyes.

'"Ladies and gentlemen" The Kings voice sounded throughout the hall

"Naruto is in position my lord" a soldier whispered into Sasukes ear. He locked eyes with his brother and they nodded.

"I would like you all to join me on congratulating my daughter in her engagement to Sai her future mate" an applause erupted into the room. Sai pulled Sakura to him and was bending his head down to kiss Sakura when all of the glass windows in the room shattered. Sai and Sakura broke apart, Sai stood in front of her looking for what had caused the windows to shatter. Sakura took her chance the minute he let go of her and ran under a table to protect herself from the falling glass

Demons jumped in through the broken windows drawing their swords, Naruto beckoned Sakura to him. She sneaked over to him easily with all of the commotion going on.

"Demons! what are Demon's doing in my kingdom?" The king shouted

Angel soldiers ran into the hall.

Naruto had dragged Sakura off towards the garden.

Sasuke and his brother walked towards the king and Sai. Sasuke yanked his mask off and threw it to the floor "I'm afraid that would be my doing" Sasuke Said.

"Uchiha, you managed to find a way to my daughter after all, you will regret coming here." The king said glaring at the youngest Uchiha.

"Never, I will have her, she is my mate" Sasuke told him drawing his sword his wings sprouted from his black ablaze with fire and his eyes turning a deep red.

"Sai kill him" Sai advanced towards Sasuke drawing his sword.

"Where is my daughter? guards find her!" The King ordered the soldiers.

Sasuke and Sai clashed swords "Your too late Uchiha, Sakura will be mine" Sai Said as there sword pressed against one another.

"Then why can't the king find her" Sasuke said. Sai's eyes widened upon realization giving Sasuke the opportunity to knock Sai on his ass and pointed his sword at the angel "Sasuke! we have to go" Itachi told his brother seeing the king and the angels returning into the hall surrounding them.

"I'm afraid she is already gone!" Sasuke informed Sai before running and jumping out one of the windows with his brother heading towards hell taking flight into the night.

"Sai get up" The king ordered once they were gone.

"Your highness you promised me I would have your daughter" Sai Said once on his feet and sheathing his sword.

"And you will when I pry her away from his dead hands." The king said

Naruto had no issues getting Sakura into hell. They were not followed at all. Sakura followed Naruto up the Palace steps and were granted entry into the palace. When they walked in the King and Queen were waiting for them. "Naruto, the mission was a success I see, were are Sasuke and Itachi" The Queen greeted with questions.

"They should be here in a few minutes" Naruto replied.

"This is where I leave you Princess, you are in good hands" Naruto said kissing her hand and walked down the hall and around the corner where he disappeared from Sakura's sight.

"I'm Sure you have many questions, come sit and have a cup of tea, it will help you relax" The Queen Said showing her the way to the lounge.

"Sakura sat down in a love seat across from the king and queen not knowing what to say. "Your highness-

"Oh dear, Sakura, You can call me Mikoto and this is my husband and mate Fugako. We are not so formal here"

A servant placed a cup of tea in front of Sakura. Seeing noting but the blank confused look on Sakura's face Mikoto decided to help her along "Sakura, we promise you that you are very safe here with us."

"Thank you Mikoto, Fugako, I just-I-I don't know, what happens now?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just Sasuke and Naruto Kidnaped me" Sakura replied

"Did you not want to come here dear?"

"No -I did I willingly went with Naruto"

"Then it's not really kidnaping is it." The queen stated

"But want about Sai? according to my father I am to become his mate"

"That is not for you to worry about"

"Correct, that will be what me and my sons will discuss" Fugaku finally spoke.

Sasuke and Itachi walked in at that moment.. Sakura stood up the moment Sasuke and Itachi walked in the room and curtsied "Prince Sasuke, Prince Itachi."

"Stop, being so formal Sakura" Sasuke told her. It was a relief to see her in his palace he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Like I said Sakura we are not about formalities here "The queen said.

"Forgive me but in heaven without addressing everyone I the proper manner I would receive punishment, that is to say my father would hit me"

The Uchiha's were not happy with this statement.

"To think a father would hit is own daughter" Fugaku said standing up and addressing his sons.

"Sasuke Itachi were you followed?" Fugaku asked Sasuke ignored his parents his eyes fixed on Sakura

"We were but they stopped pursuing us as soon as we crossed the borders into Hell." Itachi replied seeing his brother was otherwise occupied staring at the princess.

Itachi pulled his bother away from the princess "Forgive us princess but we have some things that need to be discussed with Father" Itachi Said. Once the men were gone Mikoto let Sakura finish her tea before taking her on a tour of the house.

"I will have a fitter here tomorrow so that we can get you a wardrobe, can't have you walking around like that all day long" The queen said. Sakura looked down at her attire. The queen was right she couldn't walk around wearing a ball gown every day.

**With the Uchiha men**

They had done into their fathers study.

"Sasuke Sakura tells me that she is engaged to another by the name of Sai"

"Aa."

"You do realize that he will come and demand the return of Sakura."

"Well when he does he will be leaving empty handed, you know she will not leave the castle" Sasuke stated

"I would do the same if it were my mate if it were _" Said itachi putting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"This will lead to war you two do realize that don't you "Fugaku said

"Aa."

"However this is my sons mate, she is part of this family, we will protect her, in the next couple of weeks I will need you both to prepare for war, that means meeting with the war advisors, and battle strategists."

"Understood" The boys turned to leave when their father spoke again

"And Sasuke, take care of your princess"

Mikoto had just finished showing Sakura the tour of the Castle when Sasuke had caught up with them. "mother may I have a moment with Sakura"

"Yes of course, it was very nice meeting you Sakura and welcome to our Kingdom" Mikoto said before leaving the two.

"Thank you" Once Sasuke's mother was gone Sakura tuned her attention towards Sasuke. Sasuke could not figure out the first thing he wanted to say to her, there was so many things going through his mind looking at her.

"Sasuke your making me nervous" Sakura said as he just stared at her. He smirked and approached her. Her took her hand and pulled her out to one of the many gardens.

"Wow Sasuke this is beautiful" Describe garden he sat down on the edge of the fountain and pulled Sakura down beside him.

"Sasuke"

"I would like to finish were we left off before your father pulled you away from me when I figured out you were my mate"

He pulled her chin with his hand and made her look at him. She blushed under his gaze the look he had was one of lust, desire, passion and possibly love. He dipped his head slowly towards, he glazed up into her eyes once she didn't pull away. Sakua felt like her body was on fire."Sasu-" before she could finish Sasuke's hand was in her hair and he was kissing her gently. Sakura knew he was holding back he didn't seem like the kind of man that did gentle, he seemed like the kind of man who had a lot of passion. When they pulled away both had a pink tint on their cheeks. Sasuke looked into her eyes as if asking her for permission to kiss her again. Sasuke kissed her again this time a little more rough and passionate pushing his toung past her lips and into her mouth showing his dominance exploring every inch of her mouth. Sakura wraped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. They pulled away finally to catch their breath.

'_Finialy'' both secretly thought_

"Ï've wanted to do that for quite some time" Sasuke said just above a whisper enough for sakura so hear.

"Sakura look towards the ground. "I'm Scared Sasuke, Sai and my father are going to come for me you know this, and we will be separated again"

"Your are not leaving this castle, I will protect you" Sasuke said with determination. A small smile crossed her face but it only lasted a moment.

"I should get you to bed, I'm sure you are tired from today and, I know my mother will have a hundred things to do with you tomorrow" Sasuke Said and Sakura removed herself from him.

"Should I be worried?" Sasuke only smirked

Once they got up stairs and were in front of Sasukes bedroom Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Would you feel more confer table, staying with me or in a separate room?"

_"__I have fallen asleep in his arms once before and I would feel safer with him next to me' Sakura thought_

"Can I stay with you"

Sasuke turned around to hide his smile and opened the door to his bed room. The room was built for a prince a king sized bed, balcony window two bedside tables a dresser mirror and walk in closet were inside the room. The walls were white with the uchiha symbol painted above the bed. The sheets were black silk. There was a door in the bedroom which connected to a private bathroom

After a few moments Sakura realized that Sasuke was staring at her.

"I just realized, you will need something to sleep in." Sakura looked down at herself and blushed deep red. Sasuke walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt that would be large on her. "Here see if this fits." She walked into the bathroom to change when she realized she would need some help getting out of her dress. She went back into the bedroom to see Sasuke removing his boots as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Um, Sasuke, could you help me unzip my dress?" It was Sasuke turn to blush. He pushed It down and got up to help his princess. She pulled her hair to one side and turned her back to him.

His hands brushed her shoulders. One hand landed on her hip and the other went to the zipper at the top of her back. It didn't matter how many times he touched her his touch made her limbs feel like they were on fire and her knees buckle. He pulled down the zipper after untying the clasp at the top leaving her back now exposed to him. He resisted the urge to run one of his hands down her back and feel her skin that looked so soft and smooth. He turned around and said "Done"

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said and returned to the washroom. Sasuke returned to undressing, he striped all the way down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of all black pajama pants. Sakura came out wearing the black shirt he had given her when he was pulling the covers on the bed back. His shirt went all the way down to her highs just enough to cover her cute ass. He couldn't help but blush seeing her in his shirt. This women was driving him crazy he never blushes and yet this women had caused him to blush four times in one night. "Seeing her just sanding in the middle of the room Sasuke slapped his hand on the bed beside him saying "Come to bed Sakura"

"You better not try anything Sasuke, I may be your future mate but, I'm not ready to to-"

"Just come to bed sakura"

She crawled into the bed next to him making sure her shit covered her butt and lay her head on the pillow next to Sasuke, her back facing him. Sasuke tuned out the light and went to sleep. Knowing that he would be able to get a decent about of sleep now that she was next to him.


	3. Part 3

Part III

Sasuke woke up the next morning with his arms draped around Sakura's waist. He looked at the clock it read _'9:00 AM' _he was late for his training with Naruto that never happened. He slept through the entire night and into the morning. _'I guess with Sakura being here I am no longer kept awake'_

Sasuke carefully removed his arm from Saskura's waist. She shifted slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up and Sasuke did not want to wake her she looked so peaceful. He got dressed pulling on a pair of navy blue cotton pants and a long sleeved navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back her grabbed his sword and kissed Sakura on the head before leaving the room letting her sleep.

Naruto woke up to continued knocking on his bedroom door. "yeah yea, I'm coming"

Naruto opened the door dressed in only a pair of orange boxers Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Dobe could you at least put some pants on before answering he door"

"Well I thought I would be able to sleep in for once seeing as your princess is here."

"Sakura's going to be with my mother all day shopping for clothes and other girly things meet me in the training grounds in 5 minutes with pants on" Sasuke said before going down the hall he stopped by the kitchen to grab something to eat. He decided on a beagle.

"I expected you to be in your bedroom all day with Sakura, oh wait no that comes after your mated like me and Konan" Itachi said eyeing his brother form the end of the table. Sasuke ignored him "does mother know you two slept in the same bed" Itachi called out before biting into his piece of toast Sasuke turned his head towards Itachi for a moment, but turned away to hide the blush on his face. Sasuke continued on his way to the training grounds to meet Naruto. "Never thought I'd see my brother blush, oh this is going to be fun"

Sakura woke up to the sun shining into the room. For a minute she forgot where she was but looking down at the shirt she was wearing she remembered and smiled. "oh my, Sakura you should not be sleeping in the same bed as my son" Mikoto said walking into the room Sakura looked down embarrassed.

"I just felt safer, staying here with him, besides your son is a complete gentleman" Sakura tried to reason with Sasuke's mother

"is that so" Mikoto Smiled at the girl. "Well get then dressed and come downstairs for something to eat." She said and placed a pale blue dress down on the bed and left Sakura to change.

Sakura joined Mikoto in kitchen for breakfast.

A plate of food was placed in front of Sakura with pancakes, toast, eggs, and fruit. _'how am I going to eat all this'_ Sakura though to herself

"we don't expect you to eat all of it" Mikoto Said

"I didn't know what you like so I had the cook make a bit of everything for you" Itachi said folding up the newspaper.

"Thank you Itachi" Sakura replied and picked up he fork and knife beside her plate.

"No problem"

**With Sasuke**

"So what was It like sleeping with Sakura "Naruto teased

Sasuke froze in is tracks, not liking what Naruto was assuming. "I didn't have sex with her Naruto"

"Of course not you were a complete gentleman" Naruto replied with a grin on his face. "Only you could get away with having her sleep in your own bed. If I tried that with Hinata not being mated yet and everything I would have been thrown out of the castle, perks of being the prince I guess"

Sasuke smirked

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Naruto asked

"What don't have Hinata to keep you occupied" Sasuke replied

"No she went with Sakura and your mother shopping" Naruto answered with a frown.

"Aren't you attending the meetings as well"

"What for?" Naruto asked.

" battle strategies, and to prepare for war Naruto" Sasuke reminded him

"Wait that's starting today" Naruto said

"Yes we must be prepared, and by this conversation I see you completely forgot didn't you"

"N-no" Naruto said

"Dobe" Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked back into the house.

"Sakura this is Hinata, She is Naruto's future mate, I invited her to come along with us"

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess" Hinata bowing slightly.

"Please call me Sakura, and is nice to meet you as well" Sakura said with a bright smile

"Did you have any friends back home Sakura" She asked the gil as they walked through the streets behind the queen.

"I did we were more rivals then friends though we competed a lot." Sakura said smiling remembering her friend Ino and wondering if she would ever see her again.

"Ok were here "Mikoto said

Sakura's eyes widened like saucers seeing the store that she was standing in front of. It was a lingerie store

"Come on Sakura" Mikoto pushed he young women into the store. Once inside Sakura was taken to the back for a fitting and the clerk ran around the store getting Sakura to try on all kind of bra's, panties, and sleep wear which would be sent to the castle by the end of the day. Once They were done at the lingerie store they took her to one of the best dress shops in town.

"Mikoto, I keep seeing angels" Sakura said as walked through the streets of hell.

"Yes well after you father banned all he demons some angels came here to live in our kingdom we didn't turn them away because we still believe in both angels and demons being able to live together and so do the angels that came here. "Mikoto informed her. This brought a smile to Sakura's lips here were still angels and demons who believed in the idea of living together.

"Do you have any hobbies Sakura is there anything ha you love to do" Hinata asked as Sakura was having her measurements taken for her dresses.

"Well I loved being a doctor and being able to heal people but I haven't been able to since my father took away my abilities., I spent a lot of time reading"

**With Sasuke**

After training Sasuke changed out of his training clothes shower and dressed in a pair of dark blue pants and shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He made his way down stairs to the meeting room.

"Ah Sasuke good you're here, we need your input" A grey hair demon said. Sasuke knew him well Kakashi had been one of their family's advisors for ears and was good at what he did.

Sasuke walked into the door he door closing behind him and joined his father and brother to look at many maps along the large table with the battle advisors.

When Sakura retuned to the castle with Mikoto and Hinata Sasuke was still in the meeting room. Mikoto informed her that he would most likely be spending many hours a day locked up in that room. Sakura and Hinata decided to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. Like Sakura her mate was also stuck in the meeting room with Sasuke being a royal and everything. Sakura was having a good time with Hinata laughing in the Gardens when she saw him the last person she would ever wanted to see, Sai. He was being escorted by the queen, a servant, and a few soldiers.

Sakura was petrified with fear her eyes following Sai. Hinata put her arms over the girl trying to reassure her that it was going to be ok.

The meeting room door opened and a servant marched up to the king saying something just above a whisper so only he could hear and then left the room.

"Sasuke" His son turned to look at him. "He is here,"

Sasuke nodded at his father and walked out of the room. When he walked into the lounge area Sai had his back to him, a soilder stood guard.

"You requested an audience with me" Sasuke said with no emotion.

Sai turned in the direction of the voice

"Prince Uchiha, you have something that belongs to me and I want it back"

"I will need more details then that" Sasuke replied.

"Don't play dumb with me the princess, I know she is here, and she will be leaving with me" Sai spat glaring at the prince.

"Her name is Sakura, and just because her father said you could have her does not make her yours, I will not let you near my mate." Sasuke informed him his voice getting louder.

"if it weren't for you, my mark would already be on her" Sai spat approaching the prince he was now playing dirty.

"I won't let you lay a single finger on her, she is not leaving this castle she is my mate" Sasuke said keeping his cool.

"Then war will come to you prince I will send thousands of angels towards this kingdom killing ever single demon" Sai said now standing right in front of the prince trying to intimidate him.

"You can send as many angels as you want, but you will be the ones to loose, now I suggest you leave before I kill you" Sasuke stated standing his ground not letting the Angel intimidate him.

"Once your are dead I will pry her away from your dead hands, I and I will enjoy defiling her, claiming her and making her my mate."

Sasuke snapped and punched Sai right in the face and he went down. "Get him out of my kingdom" Sasuke ordered to the two soilders standing guard the soldiers picked Sai up "I'll see you on the battle filed" Sasuke said as they garaged him out of the room and threw him out of the kingdom.

Sakura could hear Sasuke's voice getting loader as the conversation continued to the point where he was yelling, She knew they were talking about her. Just knowing that Sai was in the castle scared her but Sasuke said he would protect her and she trusted dim. She heard footsteps approaching her and Hinata. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw Sasuke standing in front of the gardens. Sakura got up and walked towards him. "I have to get back to the meeting I Just making sure your safe" Sakura smiled. She pulled his neck down till their lips connected. "Thank you"

Sasukes handcurled around her waist pulling her toward him until she was pressed up against him satisfied that he couldn't get her any closer while keeping thir clothes on. His other hand snaked up the back of her neck and tangled into her hair. When they pulled away boh were breathinging hard catching their breath. Sakura could feel Sasukes warm breath on her neck and he whispered "Your beautiful" leaving a very stuned Sakura has e walked off down the hall returning to his meeting. Sakura smiled a his retreating back touching her lips.

"you must mean a lot to him" Sakura looked at Hinata. "I've never seen Sasuke act like that towards anyone" Hinata continued

"like what?" Sakura asked Hinaa was about to answer when Mikoto spoke from behind them.

"Sasuke went out of his way to avoid women. When Sasuke thinks you two are alone its written all over his face that he doesn't want to go back to his duties, that he just wants to spend the day with you" Sakura blushed hard.

Weeks passed

Sasuke had spent the entire morning and afternoon in the meeting room looking at maps and discussing battle strategies with, officers and other royals including the king, Naruto, and his brother Itachi. It was now seven at night when Sakura had had enough and was complaining to Mikoto. "How much longer is he going to spend in there today?"

Mikoto Smiled at Sakura you was passing in the lounge. "These things take time they can't afford to make any mistakes a lot of lives depend on it." Mikoto answered taking a sip of he tea.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sakura exclaimed and stormed off toward the meeting room

"Sakura!"Mikoto yelled.

The door to the meeting room burst open. All heads turned in the direction looking at the Pink haired princess "Sasuke" He was currently rolling up a map acting as if he was uninterested in her presence, not because he wasn't because in reality all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and make out with her. But he was a prince and was expected not to show his emotions or show public affection. "You shouldn't be here" He said looking up at her after a moment.

"Well you should have been at dinner" She shot back. Sasuke rubed his temples frustrated and not knowing how to defuse the situation, while all the royals had raised eyebrows looking between Sasuke and Sakura trying to figure out their situation. Itachi decided to save his brother.

"Sasuke, why don't you go deal with your fiery princess, me and father can finish up here and inform you later"

"Fiery, what are you implying." Sakura said her hands on her hips. Before murdered his brother Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the room. When the door closed behind them Sasuke glared down at Sakura.

"Are you out of your mind! You can't just barge in their like that"

"And why not" Sakura said with her hands on her hips glaring back up a him.

"because we're talking about war stuff-"

"Don't you dare say that I don't understand Sasuke" Sakura yelled cutting him off

"I was going to say this is something that you should not have to worry about" Sasuke said. "This is something that I need to handle Sakura" he continued

"Yeah but…but you shouldn't have to spend the whole day in that room" She said.

"I wish I didn't. I'm trying to protect you Sakura." Sasuke informed her. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, her face softening knowing Sasuke had won. He laughed and picked her up by the waist pushing her against the wall and kissed her. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hand crept up his chest and around his neck intensifying the kiss.

"Come with me" he intertwined his hand with hers and pulled her down the hall. After five minutes of walking through the castle Sasuke stopped in front of a room. He push the large heavy doors open and Sakura gasped walking into the room "I was saving this as a surprize, but I think you could use it while I'm stuck in meetings."

Books filled the entire room with couches and a fire place in the middle

"Sasuke here must be thousands of books here" Sakura sauid walking urther into the room

"This is our Library, you can come here as often as you like." He said watching he move around the room. Seeing her pick up a book of he shelf he lef the room to join his ather and brother.

That night when Sasuke returned o his room thinking he would find Sakura fast asleep in here bed. Bu she was no where to be found. He went to explore the libray and ound her fast asleep on one of the couches in front of he fireplace. The book she had been reading fallen on the floor nex o he couch. Sasuke bent down and picked up the book closing it and placing on a nearby table. He mad his way back to his pincess. He knelt down beside the couch snacking a hand onder her legs and his oher around her back her picked her up into his arms and walked out of the room taking his pincess to bed.

Sakura felt herself being picked up. She didn't need o open her eyes o know who had her. His sent was familiar to her, she could smell the colone that Sasuke wore everyday she feel back asleep in his arms on their way to wherever he was taking her..


	4. Part 4

**Heaven**

"Your Highness, Sai, we found this demon hanging around the castle gates" a soldier said restraining a female demon with red hair.

"So kill her don't bother us with such things" Sai said

"Normally I would sir, but she says she has interesting information concerning Sakura and requested to speak with you" He replied

"Very well, I will allow you to speak girl" The king said

"I want to help you get Sakura back" Karin said

"Why would you want to do that?" Sai asked now intrigued.

"Because I want Sasuke for myself, I won't let him mate with that perfect innocent angel that everyone loves. Let me help you get her back then you can do whatever you want with her as long as I get to have Sasuke." She answered

"And how do you plan on bringing her back to me? the Uchiha would never leave the girl unprotected" Sai informed her.

"That's where your wrong he's been spending a lot of time locked up in meetings with other royals and the king. My plan is you use the angel army to attack the smaller villages, the men will run off to defend them and while they are far enough away I will make her think he doesn't care for her. Make her think he made out with me. I can guarantee she will run away from the demon castle where you will be waiting just outside to do whatever you want with her." Karin explained

"I'm not crazy about the idea of working with a demon but..it will get me the princess back." He said with an evil grin.

"Send out our forces" The king ordered one of the soldiers.

**Hell**

Sasuke was woken up by a constant knocking on his bedroom door. He detangled himself from his princess pulling back the sheets.

"S-sasuke what is that noise" Sakura said pushing her face further into the pillow.

"Shh go back to sleep he whispered kissing her forehead before getting out of bed to answer the door not bothering to pull a shirt over his naked chest. But Sakura didn't go back to sleep she rubbed her eyes and watched her prince go answer the door.

When Sasuke opened the door his brother stood in the doorway. Sakura couldn't see him but she knew it was him by the voice and he sounded serious. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Sakura and then tuned back to his bother nodding. "I'll be down in a moment" He replied and closed the door.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Sasuke ignored her and pulled on a long sleeved shirt. He changed his pants while keeping his boxers on and then proceeded to pulling on battle gear he draped a cape over his shoulders and fastened his sword to his back. He then knelt down beside the bed on Sakura's side. Tears were building in her eyes knowing what was going on by the way Sasuke was dressed.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you Sakura, war has begun" Sakura nodded not trusting her voice. She grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said slowly pulling away from her. Sasuke disappeared out the bedroom leaving Sakura alone.

Months had passed since Sasuke left Sakura that day in the bedroom. Occasionally Mikoto would receive a letter from Fugaku letting them know that they were alright. He father had begun attacking outside villages in the kingdom and the princes had been trying to push the angel forces back and keep them away from the castle.

So far they had been successful at keeping the forces at bay. They had been lucky, Sakura's father wasn't sending out his full forces. Fugaku was considering leaving Naruto and Kakashi with half the forces but something didn't feel right it didn't make any sense that he was only sending half the forces. So they stayed in case something changed he didn't want something to happen if they were to leave.

Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku were discussing their next move when a demon from the kingdom approached the king with a letter in hand.

Sakura was currently at the hospital with Hinata helping out with little thing since she didn't have her powers by filling out patient charts, bandaging patients, admitting patients and checking the inventory. Sakura had just finished bandaging a patients bandages.

"You so much nicer then that red head nurse, she's always so rude all the time but not you" The demon said looking at Sakua

"I'm sure it's not on purpose" Sakura replied unaware that Karin was standing right behind her. When Sakura turned around she walked passed Karin into the lounge to get something to drink. Karin followed her.

"You think you're so special don't you" Karin said approaching the girl taking a stand of Sakura's hair into her hand. "With your fake pink hair"

"My hair's not fake it's my naturally pink, now what do you want Karin" Sakura asked

"All the patients love you, the Uchihas love you, everyone loves little innocent Sakura" Karin said walking around Sakura "But does Sasuke love you.." Karin continued watching Sakura's reaction. Sakura tried to ignore her drinking a glass of water. "Bet he hasn't even told you so" Karin said.

"You might want to know that your perfect Sasuke Uchiha is not so perfect, there have been other girls before you that loved him." Karin lied.

"That's not true Mikoto told me he was never interested-"

"You think his mother knows everything don't be so niave why do you think there are so many women around just wanting for him." Karin said with a smirk finialy getting Sakuras attention

"He's even kissed me. I must say he really does know how to use that mouth of his" Karin said touching Sakura lips with her thumb. Sakura smacked it away.

"That's not true he never kissed you" Sakura said trying to be strong but inside It was killing her.

"It's true princess and the sooner you believe It the better off you'll be "Karin said backing away from the girl.

"N-no it he.." Sakura ran out of the room tears filling her eyes. After running past Hinata Sakura continued and ran out of the hospital.

Karin came out of the room walking past Hinata.

"Sasukes all mine now" Karin whispered to herself but Hinata heard it.

Sakura just kept running no idea where she was going she just ran and ran as he tears poured down her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with tears till she could no longer see and ran straight into a wall of flesh.

She landed on her but "I'm sorr-" She looked up only to see Sai sanding over her.

"why hello Princess, I must say that Karin must be a good actor in order to make you believe that Sasuke doesn't love you" he knelt down to her level.

"What? She lied to me?" Sakura uttered out loud by mistake.

Sai laughed "you were so easy to manipulate you did exactly what Karin thought you would. You ran out here crying with no one to protect you and now I get what I want and Karin gets Sasuke everyone is happy except for you of course." Using her hands and feet she stared backing away from him. He grabbed her pulling her up off the ground and forced his lips on hers. All she could feel was his discussing lips on hers before everything went dark.

Mikoto was franticly walking back and forth in the lounge worried about Sakura it was 2:00 am and the girl still had not come home.

"Mikoto" a small voice spoke

"Hinata what are you doing awake go back to bed" Mikoto told the girl

"I can't sleep I'm worried about Sakura" Hinata confessed

"If she isn't home by the morning I'm going to have to write to Fugaku and tell them something" Mikoto said.

"Mikoto, today at the hospital I saw Sakura run out of a room crying, and a few moments later Karin walked past me saying 'now Sasuke is all mine' I don't think she meant for me to hear but I did. Do you think she did something to Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata but I'm going to find out" Mikoto said

"Guard, I want Karin found and bought here for questioning" The queen ordered

"Yes your highness"

Once gone Mikoto went to Fugaku's office and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen quickly scribbling done a few sentences to be sent to her mate. She needed him to return with the boys as soon as possible. She needed to find out what Karin had done to Sakura quickly she could be in a lot of trouble.

Fugaku was currently talking with his sons trying to decide what their next move should be when a messenger came up to him.

"Urgent Letter from the queen sir" He took the letter taking it out of the envelope reading the contents of the letter his eyes skimming over every word that she had written

_Fugaku please return with the boys as soon as possible, Sakura is missing I'm afraid that she is in danger. I'll explain more when you return_

_Mikoto_

The boys saw the worried look on Fugakus face. "Father"

"We're returning now! Leave Naruto here with our forces we have more pressing matters at the castle"

"Whats going on?" Itachi asked. The king looked at his youngest son.

"Sakura's missing"

"What!" Sasuke snatched the letter from his father. "she didn't give any other details"

"I'm afraid not, we need to return and find out what's happened. I fear she may be in the hands of Sai and if that is true we need to move quickly"

"I'm going to heaven" Sasuke said crumbling the letter in his hand his eyes turning red.

"No you're not, we need to know for sure that she was been taken by him. Before you march on the kingdom." Fugaku told his son

"I can't leave her there… in the hands of Sai"

"I know Sasuke and we won't but we need to return to the castle first and find out what happened."

"Now let's hurry back, we have a princess to get back"


	5. Part 5

In Heaven

When Sakura woke up she was no longer in Hell. She had been brought back to heaven. She recognized her bedroom for she had had spent many years locked up in this room. The door to her bedroom opened and her father walked in with Sai. She glared at the two as they approached her.

"Welcome back Sakura, forgive me for allowing that demon to kidnap you but you are home now" Her father Said watching her reaction. Sakura continued to glare at him.

"I wasn't kidnapped I willingly went with him" She told him

Her father slapped her across her face. "Those demons are monsters and I will see to it that they are all dead and once hell is destroyed you will begin your life as Sai's mate." He told her. He turned to Sai and said "don't let her out of your sight for a minute"

"I don't plan on it" Sai Said with a smirk.

The king left leaving Sakura and Sai alone in her bedroom. Sai approached her but Sakura backed away from him until she was no long on the bed. She kept backing away from him until her back hit one of the walls behind her. She couldn't put any more room between herself and him. He closed in on her quickly putting both of his hands on either side of her head. Sakura did not like the way he was looking at her, as if she was naked in front of him. One of his hands slid down to her shoulders and he began kissing up her neck. The minute she felt is lips on her neck she slipped out from under him and ran into the bathroom locking he door behind her. Sai approached the door and tried tuning the handle, it wouldn't open.

"Get out here this instant Sakura" He said.

"Never, I will spend my life in this bathroom if I have too"

"you bitch, you will do what I say."

"I'd rather be dead then let you touch me" She replied.

"You can't hid in their forever" Sai said before storming out of the room.

Hell

As soon as Sasuke saw the castle he took off running. He met his mother on the castle steps, she looked as if she had been crying. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry." he wrapped his arms around his mother hugging her.

They walked inside and waited for his father and brother before she began to tell them what had happened. When She finished explaining how the only lead they had was Karin and how the guards had not yet been able to find her when they heard a female voice coming from around the corner.

"Ow, let go of me, what is the meaning of this." Karin said as she was dragged by a guard inside the castle and to an empty room to be interrogated.

"Sasuke.."

Itachi saw the look on his brother like he was ready to Kill. His eyes were red and his hands were clenched so tight they were turning white. He bolted towards were he knew the guards were taking he girl. The interrogation room.

"We better go make sure he doesn't kill her" Itachi said and him and his father followed after Sasuke.

Sasuke threw the door open causing it to bang into the wall. Karin jumped in the chair she was forced to sit down in.

"Oh hello Sasuke" She said with a smile

"Where is she?" He demanded slamming his hands on the table in front of her

"Where is who?"Karin asked acting as innocent as possible

His brother and father had now walked into the room and stood behind Sasuke

"You know who, Sakura, where is Sakura"

"What you scared her off already ? oh well I can help you forget about that little slut." She said batting her eyes at Sasauke and leaning over he table pushing up her boobs up towards the prince.

"The only slut I see is you Karin" Sasuke spat

"Now where is she, I know you know" he continued

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, but there's no way I'm going to tell you, I should be your mate not her" Karin said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Enough of this" Itachi said and walked up beside Sasuke.

"I said I'm not going to tell Sasuke what makes you think I'm going to tell you instead" Karin said looking Itachi. The minute Itachi got the girl to look him in the eyes his eyes turned blood red and began spinning.

"Show me what you saw" He said and he was inside the girls mind. About 10 minutes later Itachi's eyes went back to normal and he turned to face Sasuke.

"Iv'e got the information that we need"

"Karin you have betrayed this kingdom in the actions that you took and therefore you will be locked away until a date is decided that you will be executed" Itachi informed the girl. The men turned to walk away when Karin spoke.

"what no please, no, Sasuke I only did it because you should be with me, please" Sasuke turned his head to look at the women and said.

"I'd never be with you, i'd never give my mark to someone like you"

They left Karin in the room with the guard and walked out of the room and into one of the meeting rooms.

"She is with Sai, Karin tricked Sakura making her think that you didn't care for her, that Sakua was no the first women you kissed, She made Sakura think that you made out with Karin before and that you would hurt Sakura and that you had hurt other women before. Obviously this upset Sakura and she ran out of the Hospital crying, Which is where Karin had told Sai ahead of time to wait and make his move. " Itachi informed his brother

"How could Sakura possibly think…. I'm going to kill him," Sasuke said

"Before you do we need to come up with a plan" their father said and unrolling a map.

In Heaven

Sakura spent the whole day in the bathroom it wan't until supper time that her father barged into her room.

"Sakura you will come out of that bathroom now." he ordered.

"No"

"I will break this door down" he warned

"You'll have to because im not coming out" Sakura replied

Her father took out his sword and started hacking away at the door until there was a big enough whole for him to step through. He grabbed Sakura who had back away into a corner and pulled her out of the bathroom letting her fall to the ground in the middle of her bedroom'.

"GET HER DRESSED"

He ordered one of the maids.

"you will then join me and your mate for dinner." he said before turning and leaving Sakura

At the dinner table she was forced to sit next to Sai who was constantly touching her. He went from rubbing her thigh to touching her hand, kissing her check, She felt like she was betraying Sasuke.

Tears were running down her face and she didn't have a single bite of her dinner.

After dinner she was escorted back up saris to her room by Sai she was terrified. however when they got upraises the sirens went off signalling that the kingdom was under attack.

Sai ran outside by the balcony in Sakura's bedroom and she quickly followed behind him.

Thousands of demons stood outside the kingdom ready for war. Sakura could make out three dark haired demons in front of the entire army. A smile crept to her face Sasuke had come for her.

"Wipe that smile off your face princess. The Uchiha's will be dead by the end of the night." Sai walked out of her room but then turned around and went back into the room. He grabbed Sakura by one of her arm and pulled her from the balcony to her bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. He left her there locking the door to her bedroom and balcony window.

Sakura was officially scared.

"Sai what are you doing you should be going to help my father fight"

"You would want that wouldn't you, well to bad because I'm tired of waiting" He said and began walking toward the bed.

"I am going to make you my mate now, before that Uchiha gets here and before the king dies, not only will i become king but I will prevent the Uchiha from ever have you" Sai got onto the bed. Sakura scooted away from him and ran to the bedroom door desperately trying to open the door. It was no use Sai pulled her away from the door and tossed her onto the bed once more climbing on top of her and pinning her down.

Sasuke..

The angels marched up to the demons The Uchihas walked up to the king.

"Your kind are not permitted in his kingdom my army is going to kill every last one of you monsters including MIkoto."

Sasukes fathers eyes turned blood red and he pulled out his sword. Itachi had never seen his father so angry before.

"Never threaten an Uchiha's mate unless you want to die" Fugaku said to the king before turning his head towards Sasuke and saying "Sasuke, go get Sakura"

However about ten angels blocked his way and he was forced to pull out his sword as well and the angels and demons were engaged in battle with each other.

Sakura kicked Sai in the face managing to get free she got off the bed tiring to get away from him toward her balcony. But Sai grabbed her by the anckel pulling her to him. Once Sai had her he through her back on he bed pinning e down with his body. "No- no sop it get off of me." She wouldn't stop squirmier so Sai pulled out a knife an held it to her neck. All the resistance Sakura had disappeared. She had no more fight, the knife Scared her.

Sai crashed his lips on to hers pushing his tunge into her mouth but sakura bit down hard onto it. "You bitch" he slapped her across the face. He ripped her dress down the front leaving sakura in her underwear. But she felt like she was naked the way Sai was looking at her "I've wanted to you for so long." He pulled his clothing off until he was just in his boxers.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. He only hope was that Sasuke would make it to her in time 'Sasuke..'

"Damnit, damnit" Sasuke cursed finishing off yet another angel.

"Sasuke you need to get to Sakura fast" His brother yelled at him

"I Know but it's a little Hard"

"I'll make you a path and you run"

Itachi blew fire and Sasuke ran threw the angels who all ran out of the way of the fire going straight for them. Sasuke got to the Place doors and could hear Sakura's screams. It was breaking his heart.

Sai was kissing up her neck and thighs. "Sasuke!"

"Scream for him all you want but he's too busy killing angels to help you. I only wish I could see the look on his face when he see's what i've done to you. Suddenly Sakura's bedroom door flew open and there stood Sasuke.

He's eyes went right to Sakura's tear stricken face with swollen red eyes. His heart felt like I was breaking "Was this the face you were imagining."Fire shot out of Sasuke Sai jumped out of the way thinking it was an attack aimed at him but instead it surrounded Sakura protecting her like a Shield. Sai glared at it. Sasuke pulled his sword from his back and ran at Sai pinning him to the way causeing a huge dent and pieces of the wall to fall down around them. "how did you get up here, your should be dead" Sai said.

"I'm not the one that's going to die here today" Sai glared at him and a gust of strong wind caused by Sai pushed Sasuke off of him. Sai pulled out his own sword and ran at Sasuke. The swords clashed against each other. Sakura couldn't see from the flames that were around her. She only saw blurs of Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke was able to anticipate Sai's every move blocking all the attacks that came at him. "How are you doing this"Sai's rage was clouding his judgement and was becoming sloppy he was getting tired he swung his sword too wide and Sasuke stabbed him in the the chest while he used his wing to block Sais sword Sai fell to his knees and then to the ground blood pooling around him. Once he was dead Sasuke grabbed one of the curtains from the window and went to sakura the minute he touched her the flames disappeared and he wraped the curtain around Sakura and took her into his arms bridal style her head resting on his shoulders. Neither one said a word. Itachi saw his brother running out of he palace with sakura and flew towards hell. Itachi helped his father finish of the king and they retreated to hell.


	6. Part 6

When Sasuke arrived Mikoto meet him on the Palace steps. "Oh dear are you both alright?"

"Were fine, but I think Sakura could benefit from a change of clothes and a hot bath." Sasuke said walking past his mother inside the palace. She followed close behind him, once inside Mikoto turned to Sasuke and said.

"I'll have a maid run a bath for her right away and I'll fetch her some clothes. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up."

Sasuke nodded at his mother and walked up the satires to his bedroom with Sakura in his arms.

Sasuke sat Sakura on the edge of the bed in their bedroom.

Sakura kept her head down unable to look at him.

Sasuke knelt down in front of her. With one of his hands he lifted her head so she could look at him but she would not make eye contact with him.

"Sakura...Sakura look at me"

"I can't" Sakura replied

"Sure you can" He said

"Sasuke I feel like I've betrayed you" She told him

"Sakura look at me …Please" Sasuke pleated and waited for her to look at him.

Sakura slowly looked him in the eyes with tears threatening to fall from her own. "You have not betrayed me Sakura don't ever think that, he forced himself on you, I'm just glad i got to you in time." Sasuke informed her.

"Still.."

"No I love you and that's-" Sakura's eyes widened hearing the words leave Sasuke mouth and cut him off saying.

"You love me?" Sakura said

"I'm not going to say it again" He said try to avoid his cheeks from heating

She pulled him by the neck and kissed him

"Ah" Sasuke pulled away clutching his ribs feeling pain.

"Your hurt" Sakura said her hands reaching out to touch him

"I'll be fine" He said. Sakura ignored him. Her hand went under his shirt and touched the skin over his ribs. Sasuke winced slightly trying to look tough in front of her. However when she touched him her hand glowed and Sasuke suddenly no longer felt pain Sasuke pulled his shirt off and touched his ribs. "Sakura your powers-"

"there back" she finished smiling. Sasuke kissed her and pulled away when there was a quite cough behind them. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Sasuke's mother sanding in the door way holding a couple of towels and a change of clothes. Sasuke quickly stood up getting out from between Sakura's legs. Sakura blushed at the situation.

"Sasuke" Mikoto said looking at her son. Sasuke gulped.

"Mother"

"Out" She said and pointed to the hallway and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed behind him. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Before walking off to one of the guest rooms to get cleaned up himself.

"Come Sakura let's get you washed up" She said ushering the girl into the washroom. "You'll soon realize that Uchiha men can't control themselves when it comes to their mates." Mikoto informed Sakura,

Sakura turned beat red. "Mikoto we weren't"

"I know, but if I hadn't arrived when I did, Sasuke might have made you his mate right there. He needs to control himself until he has announced you're his mate to the kingdom, he is the prince"

"I'll try and keep him a good man Mikoto" Sakura said

"Good luck with that, I remember when it was me and Fugaku, I actually had to go out of my way to hid from him the closer it got to our mating date he more he wanted to kiss me it seemed, he even began doing it in public." Mikoto told the young women.

Sakura Smiled imagining Sasuke looking for her all around the house.

"Now in the bath" Sakura let the curtain she had wraped around her body fall to the floor and striped down out of her underwear and got into the warm bath.

Mikoto looked at all the bruises on her body. "Sakura do you want to talk about what happened.."

Sakura pulled her legs up to her chin "Not really, I could barely look Sasuke in the eyes. Sai he tried to... he almost raped me" Sakura whipped the tear from her eye

"well I'm glad that Sasuke got to you in time, to think an angel is capable of acting so indecent"

"He wanted to be the prince, he was just after power. I just feel like I've betrayed Sasuke and that he will never look at me he same" Sakura replied

"Don t be silly Sakura, Sasuke loves you and he will look at you he same way he always as."Mikoto reassured her.

"Thank you Mikoto"

"Mikoto finished washing Sakua's hair in silence and then left the girl to dry herself and get dressed, the maids helped her with drying her Hair. Sasuke walked in just as the maids were finishing. He was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a black fitted shirt that showed off is toned muscles. His hair was slightly damp from his shower. Sakura couldn't help but blush, he would always have this effect on her.

"Want to get something to eat?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yes please" Sakura replied. He offered her is hand and she took it. He intertwined is fingers with hers and they walked down the hall together.

He walked into the dining room and Sasuke pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he push her in towards the table.

"Wait here" he said and disappeared into the kitchen the door closing behind him. When he came back he was holding two bowls and he place one in front of Sakura and offered her a spoon before sitting down beside her.

"Thank you Sasuke"

They both ate their cereal and returned to the room to go to bed.

They woke up the next morning with the sun sneaking into the room. Sakura opened up her eyes and found herself in Sasuke's strong arms and pressed against his naked chest. Her cheeks turned red as a tomato.

"Sakura, stop squirming." Sakura's eyes widened

"How long have you been awake" She asked

"A little while, didn't want to let you go" he replied

Sakura smiled and turned around to face him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into Sakura's beautiful green eyes. Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sakura went to pull away but Sasuke pulled her back to him and moved his body so he was now on top of Sakura one hand on the back of her head and the other beside her head. Before things got too far Sakura sneaked out from under him and got out of bed. Sasuke went to grab her and pull her back but she was too far away.

"Sasuke I'm not your mate yet, I should not be making out with you in your bed." She said

"I wouldn't let it go that far Sakura, I may be a demon that enjoys breaking the rules, but I fully intend to keep our honor until I mate with you." Sasuke said getting out of bed pulling the sheets back and walking up to Sakura pulling her by the waist till she was pressed up against him. His hand ran up her back till it rested on the back of her neck and kissed her.

"although, you are very tempting in that outfit."Sasuke said as they pulled away.

Sakura looked down at what she was wearing, a pair of short pajama shorts and a white tank top.

Sakura's face turned deep red and she ran into the bathroom to change.

Sasuke chuckled to himself enjoying that fact of watching Sakura squirm and blush because of him.

About ten minutes later Sasuke and Sakura were both changed and were enjoying breakfast together downstairs when Mikoto walked into the room. "Oh good your both here" Mikoto greeted Sakura and her son.

"hurry up and finish eating. Sasuke your father will need to speak with you privately and I will need to speak with Sakura privately."

About ten minutes later Sasuke had left Sakura's side to go speak with his father privately while Sakura did the same with his mother.

Sakura was sitting beside Mikoto in the lounge "I wanted to speak with you because Sasuke is soon going to be 18 and he will most likely be asking you to be his mate soon" Mikoto informed her.

"but we already know that I am his mate." Sakura said

"Yes but he must still ask you, and you must give him an answer if you accept or not. If you accept to be his mate, then we will arrange the mating ceremony. You need to know how things work with a demon"

Sakura nodded at Mikoto telling her to continue.

"Your engagement will be a short one. Sasuke must mate with you on the night of his 18th birthday. His birthday is only a month away so Sasuke will have to make the announcement to the kingdom in a few weeks that you are to be his mate. On your mating day there will be a large ceremony here in the palace it will be much like a wedding you will say your vows but you will not be officially mated until that night when Sasuke mates with you and gives you his mark. In order for him to give you his mark he will have to bite you in the exact spot that you tell him. I'm not going to lie to you, you will feel a great deal of pain because the mark burns into your skin there is a good chance you may pass out from the pain because you are an angel. Demons can handle the pain better. After you have received Sasuke mark you will be able to sense each other whenever you are separated and feel each other's emotions and injures. The mark will tell the male population that you are taken and who you belong to. Do you understand everything?"

"yeah I think so" Sakura replied

"Good now we can do the fun stuff" Mikoto said smiling

"Fun stuff?" Sakura asked

"Decorating for you mating day and finding you your dress." Mikoto replied

"Father you wanted to see me" Sasuke said as he walked into the office

"Yes Sasuke, your birthday is a month away" Fugaku said looking at his youngest son

"Yes it is"

"You are aware that you must mate with Sakura on your birthday"

"Yes I am aware" Sasuke replied

"I understand that things have been a little crazy, but you need to ask Sakura to be your mate soon you need to make the announcement to the kingdom" He told his son

Yes father, I am going to spend a few days courting her and then I will ask her" Sasuke replied

"Good, let me know when you are ready to make the announcement"

When Sasuke walked out of his father's office and toward he lounge his found his mother alone. "Where is Sakua?" he asked his mother

"Oh she was on her way towards he gardens" She told him

Sasuke approached the gardens and found Sakura on the grass reading a book. He approached her from behind and sat down beside her. He kissed her on the cheek, neck, shoulder. I was so distracting that Sakura had to pull her attention away from her book.

"How did your talk with my mother go?" He asked her

"It went well" she replied

"What did she want to tell you?" He asked

"That's none of your business" Sakura replied with a smile on her face

"Is that so" a smirk appeared on Sasukes face before he grabbed her around the waist tickling her to the ground and began tickling her.

"Tell me" Sasuke said

"n-no S-Sasuke stop"

"Not till you tell me"

"I ccaan't S-Sasuke please s-stop" Sakura pleaded

"Fine but I want you to join me for dinner tonight" his said as his body was pressed on top of hers in the grass

"You don't need to ask me that Sakura I always have dinner together with you and your family" Sasuke was running his hands through her hair, it was so soft he loved the feeling of her hair in his fingers.

"No I mean, I want to have dinner with you alone" he said before kissing her on the lips his toung slipping past her lips into her mouth. Sakura let out a small moan before she pulled away. "Sasuke someone might see us" She said

"Let them" he said kissing her again urgently never wanting to let her out of his arms

"alright I'll have dinner with you alone" Sasuke flipped them so Sakura was now on top of him her hair falling down around them like a curtain. Sasuke just stared at her she was beautiful and he was lucky that she was here in his arms he only hoped ha she would agree to be his mate when he asked her at dinner.

Sakura kissed him and then got off Sasuke, before she turned to her book. Sasuke sat with her caressing her hair shoulders and thighs. "is this want you plan to do all day, just stare at me while I read?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke was not listening to her he was imagining himself taking off all Sakuras clothes touching her what he could only imagine were perfectly round breasts holding her naked body against him as he thrust his cock into her over and over again letting her scream and mo-. "Sasuke are you listening to me?" She asked.

"What? sorry"

"What were you thinking" She asked him

Sasuke smirked "you'll find out once were mated" He said and sucked on her earlobe which would make Sakura squirm but he held her in place. A moment later her got up and left Sakura to read while he went and took a very cold shower.


	7. Part 7

That night Sakura went downstairs to meet Sasuke for dinner in the dining hall. She had not seen him for the rest of the day since he left her in the gardens. When she arrived in the dining hall however Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Sakura, Sasuke is waiting for you out by the gardens" Itachi told her seeing the confused look on her face.

"Alright thank you"

Sakura made her way to the gardens. When she arrived she saw the most beautiful sight. The gardens looked so different at night. There were lights decorating the garden and the moonlight shinning above their heads. Sasuke stood next to an outdoor table which had candles and food on the table. "Sasuke his is beautiful" Sakura said approaching him

"I figured since you love to spend so much time out here that it would be the perfect place for us to have dinner" He replied taking her hand and guiding her to her seat.

"I love it Sasuke thank you" She kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled away Sasuke pulled out a chair her to sit down in.

The two enjoyed a wonderful dinner under the stars and had had wine to drink.

When Sakura had finished eating Sasuke got up and approached Sakura and said "Walk with me" he offered Sakura his am. Sakura took his arm curling her hand around his bicep. The two walked around the gardens together. Sakura was enjoying looking at all the different plants while Sasuke just watched Sakura. Sasuke stopped suddenly and turned to Sakura pulling her waist towards him "Sakura there is something I would like to ask you" Sakura waited for him to continue.

"Sakura would you do me the honor of becoming my mate and allowing me to give you my mark?" He asked her

A huge smile came to Sakura's face and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck

"Yes, I would love to be your mate Sasuke" She whispered into his ear.

Sasuke felt all the fear leave his body and be replaced with sheer happiness. Sasuke's lips brushed Sakura's and kissed her with all the love he had for the women.

He pulled her up by the back of the legs and Sakura crossed her ankles around his waist her dress getting scrunched up and her thigh's becoming exposed. Sasuke walked her into a nearby tree pushing Sakura up against It while he devoured her mouth he even proceeded to lick and suck on her neck. "God Sakura" he moaned as his manhood hardened up against her. "Sasuke" She moaned as he sucked on her skin leaving a bruise on her neck '_man I want to fuck her'_ Sasuke thought wishing he could have her naked and thrusting inside her. Sasuke suddenly pulled away letting Sakura's feet touch the ground and he walked away from her a few feet.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" She asked approaching him from behind.

Sasuke shook his head "no, I'm just having a hard time controlling my desire for you" He said

Sakura blushed but also smiled "I'll be yours soon enough Sasuke, its less than a month till your birthday" She reminded him.

He turned around and looked at her "a month is a long time Sakura"

"well you better work on your control then" Sakura said sliding he hands up his chest to rest on the back of his neck. "Or you better learn to hide from me." He replied with a smirk holding her hips. Which began Sakura running away from Sasuke and Sasuke catching her within minutes hosting her over his shoulder.

"I've never seen Sasuke so happy and relaxed before" Hinata said looking out the gardens while they walked through the halls.

"it's amazing that it's all because of that princess" Naruto replied

The next da after breakfast Mikoto had dragged Sakura into town to shop for two dresses. One for her mating day that is much like a wedding dress and another dress for when Sasuke would make the announcement to the kingdom that she is going to be his mate. They had already gone to a few dress shops and where on their way to another.

"Mikoto, how many more stores do we have to go to, can't I just pick a dress from the last store?" Sakura asked

"A few more, and no I want you to make sure you know all your options, I want you to pick a favorite dress from each store and then you can decide which two you would like."

Sakura hung her head down and followed Mikoto to the next store. Her feet were in so much pain from walking all day.

Sasuke , Itachi and Naruto were all at a man dress shop getting fitted for the formal were that they had to wear at the mating announcement and mating ceremony.

"So brother feeling nervous?" Itachi asked his brother. Itachi had just finished getting his fitting done.

"No" Sasuke replied

"Liar" Naruto said "I know inside our nervous as hell" he continued

"I think you're the one that's nervous Naruto, you'll be mated with Hinata soon after me and Sakura are mated" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Don't try and urn this on me" Naruto replied trying to cover up his nervousness

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"Teme"

A smile crept onto Sasuke lips thinking about Sakura.

Sasuke was relaxing in the bedroom when Sakura walked in collapsing on the bed.

"Sasuke you mother really is a demon" Sakura said into one of the pillows.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and kissed Sakura on the neck "Is that so"

"She dragged me to like a hundred dress shops, we didn't stop once, and my feet hurt so much" She told him.

"that's my mother, you're like the daughter she never had she going to obsess over ever detail until were mated she did the same with Itachi's mate" Sasuke informed her

"You mean there is nothing you can do"

I'm afraid not" Sasuke replied "I'll run a bath so you can soak your feet"

"Thank you" She said. Sasuke got up from the bed and went to turn on the water for the bath. When he came back into the bedroom he said "Also we are going out with Naruto and Hinata tonight for dinner."

**Meanwhile with Fugaku and Itachi**

There was a knock on Fuaku's office door.

"Enter" Fugaku Said. A soilder entered the room

"Your highness Karin is missing from her cell we believe she has escaped somehow" He informed the king. Fugaku had a scowl on his face.

"Begin searching the kingdom, I want her found as quickly as possible, and Sasuke is not to know about this understood."

"Yes your highness" The soilder replied and left the room.

"Itachi we need to find that girl she may do something to hurt Sakura or Sasuke." Fugaku told his oldest son

"I agree luckily Sasuke will be detracted spending the night in town so we do not have to worry about him finding out just yet hat, let's just hope we can find her tonight." Itachi replied

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were walking to the restaurant that they were going to be eating at the two boys were in front of the girls leading the way.

"How far is this restaurant?" Sakura asked

"It's about a 10 minute walk but it will be worth it, trust me" Naruto replied

"That's because they have Ramen Naruto" Hinata said

"Yeah what can I saw I love ramen" Naruo said

"Don't worry Sakura hey have other dishes as well" Hinata informed Sakura

"So you've been here before?" Sakura asked

"Yes, even Sasuke" Naruto replied

"Were here" Sasuke said stopping suddenly. They walked into the restaurant and the bell rang informing the clerk at the front hey had walked in.

"Hello for four?" she asked

"Yes" Naruto replied

"This way please" The followed her to a booth by the window and she offered them the menus once they were seated and filled up the glasses with water before leaving them a moment to decide what they would like to order.

"hello my name is Suki I will be your waiter today are you ready to order?"

"Yes I will have the beef ramen please" Naruto said Sasuke and Hinata rolled their eyes at him.

"I would like a chicken Cesar salad please"

"I'll have the beef stew" Sasuke said

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the vegetable ramen" She replied

After they finished eating the boys got up to go pay or their meals. However a lot of other men were doing the same thing. Looking like they could be waiting a little while to pay Sakura said "Will meet you guys outside, I could use some air."

"Sounds good" Naruto replied. Sakura and Hinata went outside to wait for the boys. Once outside the walked a few feet away from the restaurant so that they were not blocking anyone from entering or exiting the restaurant.

"it's actually kind of cold, I wish I brought a jacket" Sakura said rubbing her arms with her hands.

"cold baby?" Some stranger said from behind Sakura. He was a few heads taller than Sakura, muscular with brown hair and brown eyes. Sakura could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Go away" Sakura told him before turning back to Hinata

"and leave you two angels out in the cold no way" Another guy said coming up behind Hinata like the other one he was muscular but he was shorter with blue eyes and black hair.

"We not interested go away" Sakura said

"Don't be like that we can help you girls warm up" one said pulling Sakura by the waist against him and holding her arms keeping her from moving.

"and not marked I see"

"Sakura" Hinata said before she was also grabbed and pushed against a wall.

"Stop it get off of me" Sakura squirmed trying to break free of the stranger. He grabbed her ass and smashed his lips against Sakura's. "You taste good"

Hinata was in the same predicament. The guy grabbed her breast though her dress kissing up her neck.

"Things I'm going to do to you" The Stanger said

"Over my dead body" Naruto said punching the guy in the face. Once he was on the ground he proceeded to punching the guy over and over until he was unconscious. Naruto got off of him apriching Hinata and hugging her against his body.

Sasuke grabbed the guy by the collar that had Sakura pulling him off her.

"Body mind your own business" He guy said to Sasuke

I'm afraid this is my business, you see that girl is mine" The guy aimed a punch at Sasuke, but Sasuke caught it and twisted his arm till he went down to his knees and Sasuke punched him in the face knocking the guy out.

"You alright" Sasuke asked Sakura who was fixing her dress. "Yes" Sakura replied. Sasuke wrapped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Good, come on let's get you home" he said and walked toward Naruto and Hinata.

The four walked away from the restaurant heading toward the castle.

The next day was the night that Sasuke would be making the announcement to the kingdom that Sakura would be his future mate and the soilders had been unsuccessful in finding Karin.

"Father, I'm afraid she is nowhere to be seen, the kingdom has been searched top to bottom and nothing." Itachi said standing in his father's study dress in formal attire for the night.

"very well we have no choice but to have extra security around the castle." Fugaku said "You better go meet your brother in the hall I have to go get Sakura" he continued. Itachi nodded and walked out of the study and towards the hall to join his family.

Sakura was helped into her dress by the maids. The dress was a blood red color and the dress had sleeves that hung off her shoulders and laced in the back making it it was a tight fit around her chest down to her hips making her breasts higher and more exposed causing Sakura to show a lot of cleavage but she looked beautiful in the dress. As for shoes she wore a pair of black one inch heels. Sakura was looking out her and Sasuke balcony window when the door to her bedroom opened, expecting it to be Fugaku for he had told her would get her when it was time for her to enter the hall only it was not Fugaku.

"Karin what are you doing here, how did you escape your cell" Sakura Said seeing the red headed demon walking into the room.

"That's really not what I would be worrying about right now forehead "Karin said and pulled out a knife walking towards Sakura. Fear washed over Sakura. She backed away from Karin until her back hit the balcony window.

"Karin what are you doing? Put the knife down" Sakura said with her hands out in front of her.

"No, I'm going to kill you, I will not let Sasuke mate with some pink haired princess" Karin confessed approaching Sakura.

"That's what this is about me and Sasuke?"

"Yes as long as your alive Sasuke will never be mine." Karin said glaring at Sakura.

"Karin when you find your mate Sasuke is not going to matter to you anymore. You like him now but then you find your mate its much different. What you are feeling for Sasuke right now is just a crush." Sakura tried to reason.

"Shut up bitch it's time for you to die" Karin gripped the knife and pointed it at Sakura.

Sakura used all the courage she had and ran at Karin trying to grab the knife out of her hand. Sakura hit her with so much force the two tumbled to the ground and the knife rolled a few feet away. Sakura got off Karin crawling towards the knife. But Karin grabbed Sakura by the ankle pulling her away from the knife. Gabbing Sakura by the hair she tossed her away from the knife and went for it herself. Karin got the knife and ran after Sakura who was getting to her feet. Karin grabbed Sakura by the hair aiming for her heart but Sakura moved and Karin wound up stabbing her in the stomach. The door opened to reveal Fugaku. "Sakura!" She was clutching the handle of the knife blood soaking her dress. Karin ran towards the balcony. But Fugaku ran so fast her grabbed Karin by the neck and broke her neck letting her fall to the ground lifeless.

He then ran to Sakura who was now on the ground. "Sakura I have to pull it out" Sakura looked up at Fugaku and nodded. He yanked it out and Sakura screamed it pain. "Guard!" a solider ran into the room. "Get my son, get Sasuke, and Hinata, and call for a doctor, now! it's an emergency" the Guard ran out of the room. Fugakur removed Sakura's hand away from the wound "Your losing too much blood" Fugaku picked Sakura up and lay her down on the bed before running into the bath room grabbing towels, water, and alcohol. Before returning to Sakura's side.

"Fugaku ripped the front of Sakura's dress straight down the middle so he could get to her wound leaving Sakura in just her bra, He cleaned the wound with the water and a towel before appling alcohol to it and pressing it to Sakura's wound resulting in another scream from Sakura. A moment later Sasuke and Hinata flew into the room "Sakura!" Sasuke ran to her grabbing her hand sitting next to her on the bed. Sakura looked up at him.

Hinata took the place of Fugaku and bean healing what she could until Tsunade could arrive.

"Father what happened?"Sasuke asked

"Karin stabbed her, she was trying to kill her I think, when I got here it was too late Sakura had already been stabbed" He informed his son

"How did she escape" Sasuke asked glaring at Karin's lifeless body on the floor.

"I don't know she had been missing from her cell for a few days"

"A few days, why didn't t you tell me" Sasuke said his voice getting louder.

"We didn't want to worry you or Sakura"

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered. Sasuke attention was brought back to her she looked very pale.

"Hinata, is she going to be okay" He asked not taking his eyes of Sakura

"I'm doing what I can until Tsunade gets here I don't know if any of her organs have been damaged. Tsunade will have to open her up to see if there is any damage." Hinata informed him

Two minutes later Tsunade walked into the room with Mikoto.

"I need everyone out, except you Hinata I'll need your help" Tsunade said

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Sakuas hand and walked out of the room the door closing behind him. He leaned against the wall in the hall deciding to wait until he could return to Sakura's side.

"Sasuke come have a drink with me" Sasuke looked up at his father there was blood all over his clothing, Sakura's blood.

"No, I need to wait her and make sure she is okay" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke she is with the best doctor there is, and we won't know for a few hours if she is going to be alright. Come have a drink it will help calm your nerves. The two walked into his office where Itachi was waiting for them "all our guest have been sent home" Itachi informed them.

"Father is that blood?" Itachi asked.

Itachi saw Sasuke's face "something happened to Sakura didn't it? She okay right?"

"We don't know yet, she been stabbed and has lost a lot of blood Tsunade is operating now, we will know in a few hours." Itachi grabbed three glasses from the cabinet and set them down on the table as his father pulled out the scotch and poured them all a glass. Sasuke took his glass and emptied his glass first shot sitting it back down on the table and pouring himself another glass.

"Brother Sakura is tough she is going to be fine" Itachi told him. Sasuke clutched his fist before her got up and said "I need some air" Sasuke walked out of the room. Itachi got up ready to go after him but his father stopped him by saying "Let him go"

Sasuke walked out into the clearing that him and Naruto used to always train at. He walked up to one of the tress and began punching the tree until the knuckles on his hands began to bleed "Damnit. Damnit. Damnit" Sasuke uttered over and over.

"Man what did the tree do to you to deserve that" Naruto Said from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto who like himself was dressed in formal attire.

"Go away dobe, I'm not in the mood"

"Because of Sakura?" Sasuke head shot up and glared at the demon. "news travels fast" Naruto replied and sat down next to the tree. Sasuke did the same "What kind of mate am I going to be if I can't ever protect her" Sasuke said

"stop winning, Sakura is going to be fine" Naruto said

"how can you be so sure"

"Because this is Sakura, and you're going to be the best mate ever because you love her"

The men sat there for a long time not saying anything after that until finialy Hinata came running into the clearing. "There you are I've been looking for your everywhere Sasuke"

"Hinata I'm hurt" Naruto said putting his hand over his heart. Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura is going to be alright, the organs that were damaged due to the stabbing Tsunade was able to fix" Hinata informed him. Relief washed over Sasuke and he took off towards Sakura's room. Naruto pulled Hinata towards him and Kissed her on the lips.

"You just gave him the best news ever" Naruto told her and Hinata blushed under his gaze.

When Sasuke got up stairs to his bed room all the sheets on bed had been removed and replaced with fresh ones. Sakura had also changed out of the dress she had been wearing. Sakura was now wearing a white night gown. Sakura looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute "I gave her a sedative to help her sleep" Tsunade informed Sasuke. His mother was sitting next to Sakura talking to her when he walked in. Mikoto got up and turned to Sasuke "Shes lost a lot of blood she's going to need lots of rest" She informed him and walked away with Tsunade leaving the two alone. Sasuke sat down on the bed beside Sakura her pushed the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away Sakura was looking at him "Sakura I'm so sor-

"Shh" Sakura stopped him putting her finger to his lips.

"Forget it" She told him

"Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently. When he pulled away he could tell she was slipping into sleep. He got off the bed and proceeded to get changed out of his clothing and into a pair of sweat pants to sleep in, he didn't put on a shirt leaving his chest exposed. Once changed he crawled into the other side of the bed pulling Sakura towards is naked chest. He rested his chin on Sakura's head and fell asleep himself to Sakura quiet breathing.


End file.
